Feathers,Flames,and Wolves
by gothiccharlie2
Summary: Night is a Avian hybrid that just escaped the school she finds herself in forks forest where victoria collides into her and the wolves try to kill her whats going to happen now? what wiil the Pack think of her especially jacob? bad summary. set in NM


**Flames and Love**

Summary: As Jacob and the pack are tracking Victoria and Bella is getting ready to jump off the cliff, Victoria runs into a girl with wings and the Pack get's confused and chases the girl what happens after that? bad summary...

A.N.: i'm not really sure how this is going to turn out but now hey girl with wings why not thats all the twilight series needed lolz rated K-T

Night's P O V

Chapter 1: Avian American's and forests

Okay, today has been a good day so far. I escaped the school, and now I'm flying above a random but very pretty and green forest.

Life is looking up so far, and yes I did say flying not as in flying on a plane more like flying as in I'm using the wings I have attached to my back to fly, amazing right? I'm what you people would call an Avian Hybrid, I prefer Avian American myself but it depends on the person I guess.

Being a avian Hybrid doesn't mean I stand out tremendously I look like an every day human maybe a little more super model like but that's only because my bones are thin and hollow like a birds. I'm 15 and I look to be around 19 I'm about 5'9 and like I said very fit and slim, and due to lack of sun I have very pale skin, I have a heart shaped face with cat-like smoky blue eyes with darker rings in them framed by long dark eyelashes, and full lips that form into a pout making me look child-like, My hair is, at the moment, flame red and ends at my waste in wild waves.

I'm able to change certain parts of my appearances like my hair and eye color. It comes in handy when you are trying to run away from sadistic scientists that are searching for you so they can take you back to a lab and experiment on you and then leave you in a too small dog crate. Usually my hair is just white.

I was getting tired so I decided to land in the forest below me it looked inviting. Once I landed I shivered, this place was freaking cold! And I wasn't exactly dressed for the weather the only clothes I had on were ones I stole right after I escaped the school and I didn't have time to pay attention to the thing's I was grabbing so all I have on is a black tank top, black jeans, and some black combat boots,

yeah I know a lot of black but I really don't care it goes with everything anyways. I turned around to scout out my surrounding's making sure no eraser's were around. I was satisfied and about to unfurl my wings when a white blur rammed into me knocking us over. 'WTF!' I thought.

I knocked the thing off of me and jumped to my feet. I faced the thing glaring prepared to have see an eraser instead I saw a super pale woman with wild red hair the same color as my own, a face and body other women would die for and freaking creepy red eyes.

"who the hell are you?" I asked annoyed.

She just hissed at me then she turned and ran becoming a blur again. 'what the hell just happened and what the hell was that chick' I thought a little freaked out.

And just as soon as the Red head came a huge Russet wolf burst through the green trees growling right at me, this wolf was bigger than a horse! . I turned and started running as fast as I could. I could hear the wolf growl and start after me. I ran and jumped over roots and fallen trees and small creeks.

I could hear the wolf behind me and behind him I heard more wolves. flashbacks of the Erasers chasing me flew through my mind and I could feel my already fast heart start racing even more I felt as though I would pass out. I pushed myself to run faster, I thought I was farther from them until I was attacked from behind. I hit the ground, hard and it knocked the breath out of me. I knocked the huge black wolf off of me somehow and turned over only to have more wolves ounce on me. I let out a shriek and tried to fight them off but I felt them scratch and bite me leaving deep scratches and cuts.

"help me!, someone help me please!" I screamed.

I couldn't do anything I didn't have any awesome abilities I could only change some of my appearance, read minds if I focused on the person and run and fly at the speed of light, I was screwed but I wasn't going to die like this. I managed to get the wolves off long enough for me to get to my feet, I was bleeding and bruised and my body felt like it had gone through a freaking wood chipper, one of them had managed to bite my leg so I started to run/limp as fast as I could far enough so I could snap out my wings and take flight.

I saw a clearing up ahead and pushed my self to run faster even though it hurt like holy hell. I made it to a clearing only to notice it was actually a cliff. I stood on the edge looking down at the crashing ocean below. I snapped out my 13 ft. fawn colored wings. But the russet wolf jumped out of the trees onto the cliff with me I pulled in my wings and whirled around but I tripped over one of my feet and fell off the edge of the cliff, I let out a small scream and before I could snap out my wings I plunged into the icy cold depths, the waves pulled me under.

'This is the end I escaped the school only to die from drowning' I thought sadly as the waves pushed me further into the dark depths of the wild ocean. In the distance I saw a weird red flame. 'what the hell is that?' I wondered. Maybe I'm losing it now the cold is getting to me and the lack of oxygen is me see weird things.

I figured that was it that is until it got closer I squinted and noticed it was the creepy lady with the red eyes my eyes widened and I tried to swim back, another wave crashed down and my body was forcefully pushed back into the cliff side, I hit my head hard and saw black dots dance across my vision. I started floating towards the bottom of the ocean my sight getting dimmer…and…dimmer…

' Am I dead' I thought as I felt something underneath me, my eyes opened blearily and I coughed up salty water I managed to push myself up enough to see I was on a rocky shore, I could hear some voices in the distance. I made myself get to my feet clumsily, my body screamed in pain and my open wounds stung from the salt.

I looked around and spotted a few people on the beach a guy was hunched over a girl lying on the sand giving her CPR, another man was standing behind them. I took a few steps before crumbling to the ground. I really needed help. I got to my feet again and stumbled towards the people. The guy who had been doing CPR picked the girl up into his arms. I walked up to them stopping a few feet away just in case they were crazies or erasers luring me into a trap. Paranoid is my middle name if you couldn't tell. The two guys looked at me.

" It's you!" the guy holding the girl said. He was tall almost 7 ft. and packed with muscle with smooth russet skin stretched over it, he had strong features, Nice brown eyes and short kind of shaggy black hair. He kind of reminded of the russet wolf in a weird way. " uh do I know you?" I asked confused. "You're not a blo- er that women, you're someone else" the other man said surprised and…ashamed?

I was suspicious I closed my eyes and focused on the man holding the girl. ' Damn we attacked an innocent girl that means that bloodsucker tricked us and she's still after Bella the pack is going to have to be more focused than ever so she wont trick us again' he thought.

I opened my eyes and looked at the two surprised. " so you're the wolves that attacked me" I said angrily. They looked at me in surprise. I rolled my eyes. " thanks by the way I almost forgot how much I liked being chased and mauled by wolves then falling off a cliff it's the highlight of my existence" I said sarcastically. they looked guilty. " you're lucky I'm not completely human myself" I pouted. They looked at me in surprise again. "what do you mean ' not completely human'" The guy not holding the girl asked.

I smiled. "Well I'm what you call an avian hybrid I'm 2 percent bird" I said shyly.

I looked up and straight at the guy holding the girl he looked back at me and he gasped his expression changed from suspicion to… adoration, lust, love and something else. I felt uncomfortable and on edge. "why are you staring at me like that?" I snapped. He blinked and looked away. " no reason" he said sound a little bit hurt.

" so do you need help?" the other man asked me. Finally!. "well yeah, I mean usually I'll heal alright by myself but one of you bit my leg and it won't heal quickly like the other's it won't stop bleeding" I said.

" Here Jacob I'll take Bella you help umm…"the man looked at me unsure. "Night" I said. "help Night" the man repeated.

I guess the guy who had been staring at me weird Jacob nodded and handed the girl, Bella, over to the guy. " tell her when she wakes up that I'll call her later, okay Sam?" Jacob said.

Sam nodded and for some reason a pang of jealousy ran through me at the thought of Jacob calling some other girl. What the hell?. Jacob looked back at me as Sam left. I knew I looked worse for wear I was exhausted and my hair was drying and probably looked like a clumpy red mess. I focused and changed my hair color to light brown. " you're hair changed colors" Jacob said surprised. I laughed. "yeah it does that" I said coyly. Jacob looked embarrassed. "sit down and let me take a look at your leg" he said.

I sat down and stretched my hurt leg out slowly, and winced a little at the pain. Jacob sat down in front of me and pulled up the pant leg of my jeans he looked over my leg. " it seems to be healing now but your right about it healing slow just stay off of it for a bit and I'm sure you'll be fine" Jacob said. I rolled my eyes "thanks Dr. Jacob" I said dryly.

I stood up and Jacob looked up at me." Well thanks, Bye!' I said and shot out my wings I launched in to the air flapping hard. " wait, where are you going!" Jacob shouted up at me.

I looked down at him. "me? I'm going to find a place to sleep see ya around pup" I teased and at my light speed I flew off to the trees.

I landed on one of the tallest braches I could find and sat down. Today had been amazingly weird I was worried what tomorrow would bring. I laid back on the branch and closed my eyes preparing myself for the weird tomorrow. A uninvited face showed in my dreams. Jacob. Why was this happening what is going on with me and him? I thought as I slowly feel into a light sleep.


End file.
